Leonidas I
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own resistance to debuffs by 15%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B= Stars + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 15 |l3 = 20 |l4 = 23 |l5 = 25 |chargeeffect = Defense + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% |2chargeeffect = Taunt + |2c1 = 100% |2c2 = 200% |2c3 = 300% |2c4 = 400% |2c5 = 500% }} |-| Video= - Arcade= |}} Ascension |3}} |21 = |6}} |22 = |3}} |31 = |3}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |6}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |18}} |1qp = |15,000}} |2qp = |45,000}} |3qp = |150,000}} |4qp = |450,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |3}} |21 = |6}} |31 = |3}} |41 = |6}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |3}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |6}} |62 = |2}} |71 = |3}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |8}} |82 = |36}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |20,000}} |2qp = |40,000}} |3qp = |120,000}} |4qp = |160,000}} |5qp = |400,000}} |6qp = |500,000}} |7qp = |1,000,000}} |8qp = |1,200,000}} |9qp = |2,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Boudica. *He has the highest ATK out of all 2★ Lancers. *He is a shout-out to the portrayal of Leonidas from the film 300 having the same design as well as the scar on his helmet. In addition, information upon unlocking his first bond level has the words in English "This is Sparta!", the iconic line that Leonidas from the film screamed. Not only that but upon activating his Noble Phantasm he would scream "This is Sparta!" in proper Japanese. Images Saint Graphs= Leonidasnew1.png|Stage 1 Leonidasnew2.png|Stage 2 Leonidasnew3.png|Stage 3 leonidas4.png|Stage 4 leonidas1.png|Stage 1 (Old) leonidas2.png|Stage 2 (Old) leonidas3.png|Stage 3 (Old) Leonidasaf.png|April Fool Lancer02-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 |-| Icons= leonidasicon.png|Stage 1 LeonidasStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 LeonidasStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 LeonidasFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 LeonidasSilverIcon.png|Stage 1 (Silver) LeonidasStage2SilverIcon.png|Stage 2 (Silver) LeonidasStage3SilverIcon.png|Stage 3 (Silver) LeonidasFinalSilverIcon.png|Stage 4 (Silver) LeonidasGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) LeonidasStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) LeonidasStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) LeonidasFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S021 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S021 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S021 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Leonidassprite1.png|Stage 1 Leonidas Sprite2.png|Stage 2 Leonidassprite3.png|Stage 3 S021 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S021 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S021 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo021.png|NP Logo Leonidas_weapon.png|The Doru & Hoplite Shield |-| Expression Sheets= Leonidas 1.png|Stage 1 Leonidas 2.png|Stage 2 Leonidas 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= CE274.png|Hot Gates LeonidasVACE.png|Iron Marshmallows (Valentine CE) Muscle_Cavalier_borderless.png|Muscle Cavalier CE1013.png|A Spear of an Aria, A Spear of a Clamour |-| Others= LeonidasArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Arcade) LeonidasArcadeStage02.png|Stage 2 (Arcade) LeonidasArcadeStage03.png|Stage 3 (Arcade) LeonidasIAnimeBabyloniaCharaDesign.png|Character Design of Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia- Billy Phantom Leonidas 1st Anniversary.png|Billy the Kid, Phantom of the Opera and Leonidas I Illustration by Shimaudon Leonidas Nitocris 1st Memorial.png|Leonidas I and Nitocris Illustration by Shimaudon Category:Friend Point Only Category:Greek Servants Category:King Category:Septem Category:Babylonia